<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn up the fire by mrocznoduszki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472842">turn up the fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki'>mrocznoduszki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou thought babysitting Michiru was tiring but it was nothing in comparison to keeping an eye on HER. </p><p>*title the same as nova miller's song*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatashi Nazuna &amp; Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirou Ogami had never thought babysitting would be that difficult. <br/>Especially when said baby was actually eighteen. <br/>"Stop, don't eat that." <br/>"Why?" Shirou stopped himself from rolling his eyes for hundred time when he took poison berries from Michiru's hand, who shot him unpleased look. They were supposed to great soon the first group of humans that were about to settle in Anima City in order to restore balance between humans and beastmen but teenager, instead of focusing on their task, kept messing around. <br/>As always. <br/>But still, her presence was actually welcomed especially when Shirou sensed the convoy of trunks full of people.<br/>The ones who tried once to erase all of his species. <br/>Short sigh left beastman's mouth but he didn't say anything more, just gave Michiru meaningful stare as the cars finally stopped at the gates and group of strangers rushed outside, blinking from the blazing sun that was shining over Anima City. Shirou couldn't help but notice how Michiru eyes gleamed with excitement as they watched humans to reach their side, with mixed expressions on different colour faces. <br/>"Welcome to Anima City." Shirou tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but still even he could hear how hostile and cold it sounded. That's why Michiru decided to take up action as she stepped closer to the crowd with huge smile on her face.<br/>"I'm Michiru Kagemori and this is my friend, Shirou Ogami. Don't be afraid of him, he just acts so tough." Humans cracked smiles on that poor joke of girl's so Shirou decided to let it slip as they quickly ran the bureaucracy issues before the gates of the city finally opened and they walked in, leaving Shirou wondering if it was the smartest idea of the mayor's...</p><p>"Why so grumpy?" <br/>"Don't you have anything better to do that annoying me?" Shirou wasn't sure but it seemed like Michiru showed him the tongue behind his back before she collapsed on his couch in her sweaty basketball clothes. After all mess with Sylvasta Pharmaceutics something had changed in their relation and now Michiru was bolder than ever, showing up in his room at crazy hours, just to babble about some nonsense. <br/>And to Shirou's deepest regrets, he started to enjoy it. <br/>Especially after long day of keeping Anima City safe.<br/>Speaking of which,  Shirou took another look on his cellphone, prepared to see call from mayor or police department but his notifications were empty. Suprised and yet anxious he turned to face the teenager who kept petting black raven's wigs. <br/>"Why don't you go to your room? I have work to do."<br/>"Then I will help you." Shirou couldn't help but roll his eyes as he put on his coat and watched student to do same. The smug smirk dancing on girl's lips meant she knew what exactly work he meant and that he wouldn't get rid of her for rest of the night. <br/>As always. </p><p>"... Are you worried about people finally being here?" Shirou budged, unsure how to answer as he watched Michiru balance on some ledge, with puffy tail high up. He kept wondering why she felt more comfortable in her beastman form, but never dared to ask. <br/>After all, they weren't friends.<br/>At least in his opinion. <br/>"... It is a big change for everyone. I have to be on my toes in case..."<br/>"In case of riots?" Shirou and Michiru turned around at the same time to face...<br/>"Marie!" Michiru's exhilarated yell was met with Marie's roll of eyes when mink came out of the shadow, with smug smirk of hers dancing on redish lips. Shirou hated to admit it, but despite her regular 'business' Marie wasn't the worst out there and had always helped him  in moments of the crisis. <br/>Still, it didn't mean he liked her.<br/>Because Shirou never liked anyone. <br/>"What are you doing here?"<br/>"Oh, I just made a great deal." That smile... Shirou knew it meant trouble, but before he could open his mouth, Michiru sprang into questions.<br/>"Omg, what deal? With who? Please tell me it's nothing illegal, Marie, you promised to act well from now on..." Short laugh left mink's mouth as she shook her head in amusement before sending Shirou another meaningful look, which he hated. <br/>"Shirou, you definetly found a good one here, you are never bored with Michiru."<br/>"Better tell what business." Marie curled her lips as her tail swinged from side to side for few seconds before mink finally straightened her posture. <br/>"This human..."<br/>"What human." Shirou immediately interrupted mink to her great annoyance, because the mention of human made him already alerted because what if...<br/>"I don't know, I just met her." Shirou could tell Marie was lying, but before he managed to say anything more, short yell echoed in the dark labirynth of Anima City's streets. </p><p>"Hey, why don't you slow down, Ogami and..."<br/>"Step back, human!" His steel grey eyes met with hazel ones as person budged, slightly tilting her head in suprise.<br/>"Oh, wait, I know her!" Marie stepped in front of Shirou's gun, completely unbothered as she smirked at human, who just happened to hold down under her shoes two tiger beastmen who kept swearing at her. Based on her casual clothes and scent, Shirou assumed she was just a regular human from the newcomer group. <br/>But what she was doing, fighting with two beastmen, he didn't have a slightest idea.<br/>"What a sweet suprise, see guys, this is the lady I told you so much about!"<br/>"I love how sly you try to be by licking my butt." Woman rolled her eyes with amusement before she sent confused to the core Shirou meaningful look.<br/>"Are you from the police?" <br/>"Who are you?" Shirou could hear suprise and admiration in Michiru's voice as she watched with big eyes woman still keep her shoes on squirmy  tiger beastmen, who tried their best to push her off, without much of success. Shirou didn't have to come closer to tell that they were under forbidden substances and probably aggressive, but still what bothered him more was that human that smiled so proudly, like she was born to do it. <br/>To belittle beastmen. <br/>"Step away from them right now!"<br/>"No need to yell, Mr. Law and Order." That eye roll started to really get on his nerve when woman finally moved away, allowing tiger beatsmen breathe freely and curse at her with every possible vocabulary they could find that made Michiru gasp in disbelief. <br/>"What did she do to you?" Shirou adressed that question to drugged tiger beastmen whose eyes grew bigger when they realised who they were talking to. <br/>"... Nothing, Ogami, we... really should go..." They stumbled at each other, with fear dancing in dark pupils because they knew too well that meeting Ogami meant jail time for them for the substances. However, Shirou didn't have patience to do anything about it that day so he just watched men run away before turning his attention back to the human, who kept explaining something to Michiru, completely unbothered by her situation.<br/>"Human." She had to perk to look him into eyes because she was much shorter than him but still Shirou found it suprising by how fierce she seemed when she watched him observantly with those big hazel eyes.<br/>"I need your name to report you for street fight."<br/>"Cool to know you analysed the situation first." Her voice was colder than ice when she sighed dramatically before she straightened her hands to show confused Shirou her wrists.<br/>"Ok, lock me down. Come on, hurry up, it's getting pretty cold right here." Amused laugh left Marie's mouth as Shirou sent her dead look. <br/>Of course, he just had to come across such human. <br/>What a great night walk. <br/>"Oh, please, I'm such criminal I should be locked somewhere really secured. Maybe Alcatraz, hmm?" Blonde could tell woman was teasing him and he tried his best not to snap, but giggly smile hadn't left Marie's mouth and to make things worse, Michiru was also looking at him like he had gone completely crazy which meant that probably he had made fool of himself. He should have analysed the situation first, find out how exactly that woman could hold down two dangerous beastmen but now it was too late.  Human, when noticed that Shirou didn't move to handcuff her, smirked, clearly proud of herself as she collected bag that she must have dropped while fighting. <br/>"Nice meeting you, Michiru."<br/>"Maybe we will come across each other soon again!" Human nodded in agreement to Michiru's enthusiastic exclaim when she shot Shirou another glance that caused weird tingle ran through Shirou's spine. <br/>Something was definetly wrong with this human. <br/>And he needed to find out what. <br/>"Maybe next time your friend won't try to put me in jail for nothing." <br/>"And I hope there won't be next time." She just smirked in response to his coldness before extending her hand, which Shirou unwillingly shook. <br/>"But if it happens, try to adress me by my full name."<br/>"Kimiko Hara."<br/>"Probably your worst nightmare from now on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly, I can't wait to see Aife and Michiru annoy Shirou together, I already feel bad for him. &gt;.&lt; Follow me on Twitter @mrocznoduszki to get updates on when new chapter will come out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Are you ok, Shirou?"<br/>"Of course, why wouldn't I be?!" Rose raised her hands in defensive move as loud sigh left blonde's mouth, who knew too well that mayor of Anima City could clear say something was going on in his mind. But how could he possibly explain the encounter from last night without making it look like he was attacking humans as always? After all, he was the one who actively opposed to letting them into the city and Shirou knew how much Rose valued his opinion so if he gave her any reason to worry on the first offical day of them being here... Despite his hate to humans, Shirou understood that for now he had to keep his mouth shut. That's why he allowed mayor to stare at him for few seconds before he sent her some kind of smirk that turned out more like grimace. <br/>"I'm ok, really."<br/>"It's hard to believe." Rose's bodyguard interupted and Shirou opened his mouth to say something but then woman raised her hand to silence both of them, before she quicky picked up a phone to read some notification.<br/>"We will discuss this later, Shirou, but for now we have a meeting with media and newcomers."<br/>"And you are joining me." Rose's voice didn't leave space for discussion but Shirou still grimaced as he watched mayor reach his side with playful smirk dancing on her lips. After all these years of friendship, beatsman still wasn't sure if she wasn't doing some stuff on purpose, just to annoy shit of him, which that day worked perfectly because seeing humans was the last thing on Shirou's to do list. But then, he had nothing to say when Rose literally dragged him to the elevator and straight into arms of reporters who started flash lights at them and push microphone into their mouths. But before Rose managed to calm the crowd down, consisting of both human and beastmen reporters, someone else did. <br/>"Step away." <br/>"Dude, it's her!"<br/>"Take photos!"<br/>"Miss, look this way!"<br/>"Wow, she's even hotter in person, I can't believe there are such humans out there..." <br/>"It's an honour to meet in person, Miss Lee." Mayor put on her sweetest smile as she rushed to meet the delegation consisting of group of few middle aged men and one woman who with large grin on her face reached Rose and Shirou's side to take off her glasses in smooth move and... </p><p>"I'm more than happy to see you too, Miss Rose, I've heard only best things about you." The cameras neither people missed the moment when one of the men reached to shake Shirou's hand just get to gently but not too gently slapped in the wrist by the woman who sent mayor another sweet smile that made Shirou's insides boil because it was her, it was that crazy wench from the previous night who now was all smiley and lovely and he just wanted to...<br/>"You have to excuse my colleagues, they still don't understand very well dyplomacy etiquette." Woman reached to shake mayor's hand before she and Rose posed for picture that was supposed to go viral all around the world as every single reporter caught it on camera or film. Shirou couldn't help but grimace when journalists flooded women with questions, mostly about newcomer human who kept smiling, showing her perfect white teeth that reminded Ogami of piranha. <br/>"Miss Lee, is it true that you will live in Anima City for now on?"<br/>"Miss Lee, how will it affect your career in the field?"<br/>"Will we see you more in action?"<br/>"Can we expect you, Miss Lee, to become a member of city council in the future?"<br/>"These are all questions to Miss Rose who was kind enough to offer me here a position.' Shirou clenched his fists in the pockets of dark coat, trying not to combust when he watched Rose smile widely at that crazy wench, who now looked all elegant and high class as she waved to someone in the crowd before she focused her sight on mayor. <br/>"It's pleasure to have you, Miss Lee, here with us." Shirou begged to differ, but said nothing as beastmen reporters started to ask about details about human representative that was supposed to be man. Mayor silenced finally all the yells with move of her hand before she shot human another stare that somehow bothered Shirou, because he had never seen mayor look at anyone like that. <br/>"Miss Aife Lee is human representant in our city starting from today. She stepped into the place of Mr. Ngyuen, who unfortunately had other duties to attend. Miss Lee has been active representative of minorities, especially beastmen, in Oceania region. She has also been known for her work with NGO organisations such as ONZ and UNICEF. She has also been part of  antiterrorist organisation working for governments of Australia and New Zealand. It's honour to host her and her team. We hope that our cooperation will bring lots of benefits for both sides." <br/>"Of course, it will." Miss Lee nodded in agreement as she sent another sweet look to the cameras, which made Shirou mentally gag, because obviously he couldn't do it in front of reporters, despite his greatest wishes. <br/>"I'm here to support human community in Anima City and make it possible for beastmen and humans to coexist without difficulties in same city."<br/>"Because after all, we're all the same."<br/>"Be the best beastman you can be."<br/>"And be the best human you can become."</p><p>"What's wrong, you haven't even greeted the delegation..."<br/>"She's crazy!" Rose seemed to be suprised with his outburst when she took a seat behind her desk. Annoyed groan left Shirou's mouth as he ran fingers through blonde hair because it was infuriating to know that crazy wench was in fact someone who was supposed to keep an eye on humans. Shirou could already tell how much work he would have on his plate from now on and he was not looking forward to it, especially because it would involve her.<br/>"Can I ask why?" Rose pretended to stay calm but Shirou sensed she was slightly annoyed with him when she finally raised her eyes on him from the keyboard. <br/>"I know she's human but she's really intelligent young woman. We didn't mention it outside but she works for Interpol too and has significiently help to pretend lots of deaths of beastmen in past few years."<br/>"... She really belongs here, Ogami." Mayor's look was stern when she sighed heavily under Shirou's sceptic expression. <br/>"I know you don't trust humans, especially after Sylvasta..."<br/>"Then my fears turned to be true." Shirou interupted Rose to her great displeasure when another sigh left woman's mouth before she raised from her seat. <br/>"Still, I would like to ask you to give her a chance." <br/>"She might suprise you in positive way." <br/>"I beg to differ..." But before Shirou managed to finish, the door of the office opened wide and the devil herself walked in, with that infuriating smile dancing on her lips before she noticed him. Something shined in dark pupils but beastman couldn't explain what it could mean when smirk appeared on woman's mouth as she offered her hand to dumbfounded Shirou, because there was no way this woman was messing with him in such obvious way...<br/>"I'm really sorry we didn't have a chance to talk sooner, but the reporters..." Lee laughed and to Shirou's terror so did Rose, who sent him meaningful look. Yet, when grey eyes of beastmen crossed with chocolate pupils of human, Ogami was sure that last thing he would do is shake her hand. <br/>That fucking wench. <br/>"I'm Aife Lee, nice to meet you. Miss Rose told me a lot about you, sir." The ending was obviously mocking when her hand was still in the air but Shirou didn't even budged under furious look of mayor.<br/>"... I'm really sorry, Miss Lee, my coworker is rather... shy." The ending of the sentence Rose said through clenched teeth when she gave Shirou dead stare. <br/>Which almost never happened. <br/>"Oh, don't worry, I totally understand it, a lot has been happening around lately and he probably still has some objections to humans in Anima City." Mayor started to protest but Lee waved it off as she gave Shirou meaningful glance.<br/>"After all, he's that famous Shirou Ogami, savior of all beastmen." <br/>"I would not go so far with that savior." It was an obvious attack from mayor, but Shirou didn't take the bait and instead stared with blank expression on both women who started to talk casually, as he wasn't standing next to them. <br/>"It's actually really refreshening to talk with women in power, I was actually afraid coming here because I have to commend group of men and keep an eye on them so it's actuaclly great that I get to work alongside such great scientist and politician as you, Miss Rose." The obvious butt licking was apperently not so clear because Shirou noticed small blush appearing on mayor's cheek who waved it off. <br/>But Rose never blushed. <br/>Something was off. <br/>"It's too kind to hear from you, Miss Lee. And please, call me Barbara." If before beatsman wasn't shocked, now he could feel his world literally collapsing because he had never heard his friend ask anyone to adress her informally before. Sweet smile appeared on human's lips as she nodded in agreement. <br/>"Of course, I was about to suggest the same thing. After all, we will spend from now on a lot of time." Her dark glance laid on Shirou and blonde couldn't help but notice that smirk of hers was getting more and more infuriating, especially when they both heard:<br/>"Unfortunately, for now I'm pretty busy, but I would like Shirou to show you around and help you move to your apartment." </p><p>"... Hey, slow down, I don't have such long legs as yours!"<br/>"Not my problem."<br/>"Well, technically it is, because if you lose me here, you will have to look for me and then you will be forced to spend even more time with me." Shirou wanted to bang his head against nearest wall, especially when noticing that already familiar smirk of human's, who caught up to him, before starting to slowly bounce as they walked toward the building she was supposed to move in. <br/>Which was literally on the opposite side of his. <br/>Shirou didn't know if it was all planned but decided not to dwell on it, because spending time with her was already exhausting itself because woman kept smirking and asking him random questions, knowing perfectly well he could snap any minute. <br/>"Hey, Shirou..."<br/>"I'm Ogami to you." Aife curled her lip and Shirou couldn't help but notice that even in high heels she still had to perk high to look at him. The height difference and fact that she was actually size of peanut amused him and beastman couldn't help but smirk. It didn't skip woman's attention when she rolled her eyes with annoyance.<br/>"You can laugh as much as you want, but I can still beat your ass." <br/>"Bold coming it from mouth of literal five years old." Woman stopped in front of him, making Shirou leaned closer just to look into dark pupils, in which now shined anger. <br/>"Listen to me, new lad."<br/>"Right now we're equal position and I want you to treat me that way."<br/>"What did you say? I'm sorry, I didn't hear it quite well..." Laughter froze in Shirou's throat as he noticed that his face was dangerously close to human's, whose hand was now clenching on collar of his coat. Aife must have sensed that for a moment he lost his confidence before smirk appeared on her lips as she stared at him with amusement dancing in dark eyes. <br/>"I told you to watch your back, Ogami." <br/>"Because from now on you're stuck with me."<br/>"Whether you like it or not."<br/>"False." Shirou freed himself from her grip but still couldn't fully grasp the fact that this little wench was actually so bold and stupid enough to tease him to the core. Smirk didn't leave woman's lips as she continued to bounce-walk before finally turning to look at him. <br/>"Come, Shirou, we need to get there before dark or else you might want to handcuff me again." That smirk... Shirou's fists clenched but he said nothing as he passed her, in fast pace, which she obviously couldn't keep up with. However, what beatsman did not expect was to feel her hand on his coat as woman clenched fingers on dark material with triumphic smirk.<br/>"I told you, you are not getting rid of me." <br/>"Believe me, I will." Shirou tried to shake her off but to beastman's suprise, Aife's grip was strong as she scooped even closer, falling into him, clearly just to annoy man. <br/>"I already like you, Shirou."<br/>"I think we might become best friends." <br/>"Over my dead body.' Shirou finally freed himself and rushed again, just to hear heels clicking on the pavement behind him, the sound man would soon realise, he would hear even in his dreams...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day couldn't be worse.<br/>First, she had woken up late and hadn't had enough time for her morning coffee. Then, she found out the hard way the public transport in Anima City was as crowded as in peak hour in Tokyo. <br/>And then of course she had to fall right into his arms. <br/>Not like it was planned. She was just rushing down the stairs, because she had gone to the wrong floor of city council and she was just about to reach the right one, when some massive beatsman did not notice her and made woman lose her balance, which almost never happened. <br/>And these damn heels betrayed her and she shook on the step just to be caught by that jerk. <br/>Who happened to smell extremely good. <br/>But she would never tell him that. <br/>"Watch where you're going." He dropped her with loud bang back on the floor and Aife couldn't help but curse, because of damn shoes that made her ankle twist in weird direction. But before she could yell anything to the beastman who just continued walking... <br/>"Miss Lee, are you ok?!" Brunette turned around to face anxious mayor who dropped all her belongings as she rushed down the stairs to reach diplomate's side. Aife didn't expect her to be here at this time of the day but what was more suprising was her reaction to Aife's fall. Rose quickly analysed the position of Lee's leg and thankfully no bone seemed to be dislocated. Relieved sigh left beastman mouth as she finally noticed who was reason of Aife's final misfortune. <br/>"SHIROU!" The yell could wake up the dead and Aife wasn't suprised when beastman turned around and his eyes grew big as he watched the mayor reach his side with fire dancing in her eyes as she poked tall figure with her stick, visibly shaking from anger. <br/>"Are you insane, right now?! Miss Lee is a diplomate, a guest and OUR FRIEND and you push her off the stairs?!" Aife opened her mouth to clear up the situation but mayor didn't let her speak when she gave wolf meaningful look which made man frown his brows in confusion. <br/>"If you can't act, just don't show up here." Rose seemed to be on the edge when she quickly collected her stuff and after making sure Aife was really ok, rushed downstairs, not listening to what Ogami had to say. As Aife was cleaning her black suit from the dust, she noticed the steel grey eyes locked on her and she couldn't help but groan with annoyance.<br/>"What do you want me to do? You were the one who dropped me."<br/>"And you were the one who was careless." His voice was ice cold but Aife had been dealing with men like Shirou Ogami for too long to feel in any way intimidated as she walked past him, with head held high, despite her hurt pride. <br/>Because on the very first day she had made a fool of herself. <br/>And right in front of him. </p><p>" Are you sure you're fine, Aife?" Human quickly nodded and thanked the mayor's assistant as he handed her cup of coffee. After morning fuss, both of them were busy with their duties, Aife helping humans to register for the jobs in Anima City and Barbara filling in the paperwork.  But now, during lunch break, they finally found some time to sit down and talk. Mayor still seemed to be huffed by wolf beastman's behavior and Aife could see why, but then again she wasn't here to make enemies. That's why she sent Rose assuring smile as she took another sip of her drink.<br/>"I'm again so sorry for my coworker's behaviour, Shirou is just... too much sometimes." Rose mumbled through clenched teeth when Aife nodded in understanding, knowing what exactly mayor had in her mind. <br/>"It's fine, really..."<br/>"No, it's not, Miss Lee." Mayor interupted her sharply before sighing heavily as she took a look outside the window. The view from the top floor of the city council was stunning and Aife caught herself wondering how it would be to work in such office every day. <br/>But then she would have to struggle with men like Shirou Ogami. <br/>Speaking of devil...<br/>"Mayor. M-miss Lee." She could see that adressing her formally was exhausting for his pride and sweet smile of victory appeared on woman's lips as she watched mayor knit her brows in anger. <br/>"What do you want, Ogami?" Wolfman tried his best not to sigh when he bowed deeply in front of the women, making Aife's insides all warm from excitement, because she knew she wouldn't let him live this down. <br/>"I came here to... apologise. To Miss Lee." He seemed like he was struggling to say these few words through clenched teeth but it still counted as victory. Rose sent Aife asking look when human quickly nodded.<br/>"It's really no problem, we already talked with mayor about it."<br/>"And I would like it to be the last time I have to discuss with Miss Lee such situation." Mayor's voice was stern when beatsman nodded before finally looking at smiling Aife, who raised from her seat, sensing the buzzing phone in her pocket. <br/>"If you excuse me, I need to go back to my duties. Thank you for delicious coffee, Barbara." And with final smirk, she turned on her heel and headed toward human issues department, with one thought dancing in her mind. <br/>That she defeated undefeated devil. </p><p>Shirou wasn't just mad. <br/>He was on the edge of true madness.<br/>How this absolute evil in form of garden gnomme could humiliate him like that?! <br/>And what's worse, make Rose furious with him?!<br/>That had never happened before, Shirou suddenly realised as he walked home from his regular patrol. Lately, Anima City seemed peaceful, too calm for place where beastmen and humans were just starting to live together. Worries about the future didn't leave man's mind  but still that moment he was more focused on the fact how he had been treated in the city council to first register that sound. <br/>"Hey, Ogami, wait up!" Oh, how he wanted to push her in front of that car... But instead he stopped in place, allowing tiger beastman to drive by and making at the same time woman crash on his back. <br/>"I wonder if you have eyes on the back of your head or you just choose to be blind." Woman poked her tongue at him, just like Michiru whenever she was annoyed, when she fixed her hair and dress which perfectly laid on small figure, showing visible muscles on arms and short legs to which Shirou's eyes focused for too long. <br/>"Let's go home together." She threw that statement like it was obvious choice but still was suprised when Shirou rushed into side valley, without looking back at her. <br/>"Hey, that's not way to home!"<br/>"I'm not going anywhere with you." He could clear her heels clicking on the pavement and that sound was driving him crazy so he finally stopped to turn around and face human whose eyes shined with that strange light that made Shirou's inside all weird. <br/>Maybe it was some kind of shapeshifter, Shirou had heard that there were some dotted all around the world. <br/>Because she couldn't be a regular human, no one ever was that annoying and disturbing. <br/>"Stop following me, wench." Aife wrinkled small nose as she titled her head, clearly not understanding the instruction. But it wasn't Shirou's problem when he started to walk, just to hear after few seconds...<br/>"Hey, mami, get in, we will give you a lift!" He was on the corner of the intersection when he decided to turn around to see a black suv next to dyplomate who titled her head again, just like dumb puppy she probably was. <br/>"Come on, girl, we will have some fun!" Shirou recognised the voice that belonged to infamous womanizer, Katsuro, deer beastman, who immediately jumped out of the car with three of his companions. Woman kept standing in the place, with eyes focused on the men and Ogami started to wonder if she even had any braincells because normal person would just go away. <br/>"I didn't know they make such fine women outside Anima City, you damn chick you are..." Katsuro didn't have a chance to finish because as his hand went to grab woman's chest, was stopped in place and before anyone could fully register what was going on, beastman was on the pavement, groaning in pain as his back cracked on the concrete. Three gorillas noticing that their boss was injured surrounded woman who Shirou watched with big eyes as she fearlessly attack just to... <br/>Send them on the floor. <br/>Single handly. <br/>Four grown ass beastmen. <br/>While being size of garden gnomme. <br/>"Who the hell are you..." Aife kneeled to shush Katsuro with finger on his lips as she grabbed by beastman's antlers, making him alarmed as he sent her pleading look. <br/>"Please, not the antlers, just leave my antlers in peace..."<br/>"Why should  I?" Devil smirk danced on human's lips as she clenched her hand harder on the antlers, making Katsuro whine in fear. <br/>"Omg, just please, I will do anything, literally anything...'<br/>"Well, I like the sound of that." Aife pulled away, finally allowing beastmen to raise to their feet, with fear dancing in their eyes as they jumped into the car.<br/>"Hey, Katsuro." Deer froze, with his foot already on the gas when woman smile sweetly before she leaned closer, with redish finger scraching perfect blue body of sports car. Beatsman opened his mouth to say something but woman didn't allow him to when she again pressed finger to shush him. <br/>" Now you have a debt to me."<br/>"And you need to know that I take my debts really seriously."<br/>"Dead seriously."<br/>"See you around!" Beastmen didn't wait next second when they u-turned and speeded away from the garden gnomme who wiped dust from her suit before raised eyes to finally notice completely dumbfounded Shirou who was trying his best to understand what just happened. <br/>"You are a real gentleman, for sure." She rolled her eyes with clear amusement, as she walked past him and headed toward the direction they were both walking. Shirou rushed to reach her side, still unsure if he had seen things right or was just hallucinating. But that smirk meant she was in fact proud of herself as she gave him a side glance. <br/>"That's why I wanted to walk with you." <br/>"It's hard to be a woman in world ruled by the men." <br/>"Because we end up as a prey." <br/>"You didn't seem to be struggling much, tho." The look she shot him was meaningful enough but then again it hit Shirou that he had heard it before. <br/>From Michiru. <br/>She said the same thing about feeling unsafe.<br/>And yet she was a beastman with unique abilities and Shirou knew she could protect herself.<br/>In difference to human of size of peanut and angelic face whose heels keep kicking few steps behind him. <br/>"... It's this way." Shirou found himself pulling woman closer as she was about to make a wrong turn. Her chocolate eyes locked with his and Shirou couldn't help but groan when noticing that annoying smirk on her lips as he let go of her arm. <br/>"So, I actually CAN walk with you, hmm?" He knew she was pissing him off just to hear the answer and for now she was doing amazing job as beastman rolled his eyes, quickening his pace, making woman almost run behind him. <br/>And soon enough Shirou would find out it would become their daily reality. </p><p>"How was your day?" Shirou groaned on the thought of that eventful day as Michiru sent him questioning look. Young beastman kept spending most of her time either practising for basketball turnaments outside Anima City or hanging out with Nazuna. <br/>And when she ran out of these two options, she came to his room to babble and annoy him. <br/>But for that day, Shirou had enough of chatty women when he showed with the finger Michiru the door, who frowned her brows in confusion. <br/>"You want to talk outside?" Shirou almost banged his head against the wall, feeling completely frustrated as his friend watched him with dumbfounded face. After all Sylvasta, Ogami caught himself spending more and more time with girl just talking or rather listening to her constant chatter. But he didn't mind it actually, it felt refreshing, to actually think about something else that constant fight with danger, his fear of humans and daily problems of Anima City. <br/>"You seem really angry today, what happened?" Shirou was about to snap in answer, but didn't have a chance to when...<br/>"Who's that?" Michiru took look outside the window, in which some small object was thrown just to smile widely.<br/>"Oh, Aife is here!" The only mention of the name made Shirou jump on his feet when he ran to the window to in fact see a familiar gnomme smiling at him. <br/>"What is she doing here?!"<br/>"We will play basketball." Michiru was already in her shoes when she stopped in the door before turning to face completely messed up Shirou. <br/>"Wanna join?" The snort was supposed to be enough answer when Michiru nodded in understanding and quickly departed, leaving Shirou wondering what he had done in all his lives to deserve such punishment. </p><p>But yet again, he couldn't help but take a look from time to time outside the window on wactch the makeshift basketball court of Michiru's. <br/>Just to make sure she wasn't killed yet by the gnomme of course.<br/>To Shiurou's suprise, human's moves weren't as clumsy as he had previously thought when she passed Michiru's defense just to score another point. Small grimace of disappointment appeared on girl's mouth but she quickly took away the ball from Aife's hands who rushed after her. Wolf watched both figures carefully and only after some time he realised what he was doing. <br/>But it must have been because of exhaustion. <br/>That was the only explanation. <br/>Because there was no possible way he would be checking out Aife. <br/>Shirou groaned in annoyance, knowing perfectly well that appearance of that human kept going around his mind all the time and she was pissing him to the core, especially after that morning but then...<br/>"MICHIRU!"</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Shirou, I didn't mean to..." Shirou was ready to snap the damn ball out of girl's hands and throw it to the moon but then she appeared again in front of him, creating distance between scared Michiru and beastman.<br/>"Leave her alone, I was the one who threw the ball." Beastman could clearly tell the human was lying but yet she didn't even flinch when he tried to reach Michiru behind her. That day before seemed to be complete mess but now with broken glass in his window it was a disaster and it was all fault of that human. Shirou focused his eyes on small figure as his fingers unwillingly clenched on the collar of her shirt as he leaned closer, feeling that familiar scent of hers.<br/>"If you don't leave now, I will..."<br/>"Don't dramatise, boy." She interupted him, with meaningful roll of dark eyes, as she pulled away, making Shirou blink in suprise, because who did she think she was? Beastman opened his mouth to snap at woman again but she didn't even look at him when she turned to face terrified Michiru.<br/>"Hey, don't worry, he's just trying to be all tough." Aife joked, making Shirou's blood boil as he almost clenched his claws again around her neck, because no one would notice if she was gone, right? <br/>He just couldn't stand her anymore. <br/>She crossed every single line she could and he was done with it.<br/>And it were only three days in total. <br/>"Now, I will need just a hammer and tilt." Aife gathered her dark hair in high ponytail before she turned again to face Shirou, whose brain completely stopped working. <br/>"And you don't worry, I will fully fix your window in the morning when I buy new putty. Unless..." The smirk appeared on woman's mouth as she quickly pulled the phone out of her sport bra before dialing some number. <br/>"Michiru, please just get me some glue and I will be in five." And then she was gone, leaving Shirou completely speechless and again feeling like he was stuck in some crazy nightmare. </p><p>"Where did you learn to do that, Aife?" Michiru's eyes were big as she watched older woman finally placed putty in the frame with triumphic smile on her lips. Shirou didn't want to admit to even himself but he also found it interesting that human single handly fix some issue that beatsman would probably ask someone else to do. Again the same day, blonde wondered who exactly was Aife Lee and why her presence was so infuriating to him. <br/>And why even covered in sweat and dirt she looked good. <br/>For garden gnomme of course. <br/>"Life, because one thing you need to keep in your mind, Michiru is that you can never relay on man." That smirk... He knew that line was adressed toward him when annoyed groan left his mouth as he stood up, ready to leave women to themselves when someone's hand stopped him in place.<br/>"Shirou, I think you have something to say." Michiru's grip was stern and so was the gaze when she gave clueless Shirou meaningful push toward human who was just cleaning her hands from dried glue. <br/>"I won't thank her for ruining my window!" When he said it out loud, he understood how childish it sounded but it was too late when Michiru groaned with annoyance whereas Aife just smirked, making Shirou's blood instantly boil. <br/>"That's fine, this was actually pretty good evening. Thank you for the game, Michiru." <br/>"We can practice more tomorrow!" Aife nodded in agreement as she watched Michiru bounce in place and Shirou caught himself thinking that girl must be really happy to finally have someone like her around. <br/>A human. <br/>Or rather a true devil. <br/>"Of course, as long as I won't have to stay in office for longer." Beastman couldn't help but stare at that smudge mascara under woman's eye and trace of glue on left cheek because it was so annoying, she was so messy, loud, chatty, ignorant, annoying and absolutely... <br/>No, he was not going to even think this word. <br/>He must be going crazy. <br/>"Good night, Michiru."<br/>"And good night, Moody Prince." That smirk... She really had a death wish, smiling like that at him and thinking he would beat shit out of her just because she was a woman. Michiru snorted in laughter, but under Shirou's glance, she tried to keep straight face as they watched human walk away to her apartment. <br/>Which happened to be just across the street, in straight line from Shirou's window. <br/>Which was just great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>